


safe and sound (in our cocoon)

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, boys being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”So, there’s gonna be two babies, then.””Yeah.”





	safe and sound (in our cocoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not even sure what to say. This is the craziest idea I've ever gotten and thanks for that goes to my sleep deprived mind. This was supposed to be just a short and sweet little piece but ended up being a sweet, yet slightly angsty, hurt/comfort word vomit. Also, I'm pretty sure this was my first time writing mpreg properly, so yay! I've wanted to write mpreg for ages and now I have finally done it.
> 
> It was fun to write this, though this probably doesn't make much sense. But anyway, enjoy! :D

Roger tensed momentarily as someone’s hands settled on his shoulders but relaxed as there was a soft _’it’s me’_ whispered close to his ear and lips pressed a sweet little kiss to his cheek. He hadn’t realized that he had been so caught up reading the magazine that he hadn’t noticed John staying home with him while Brian and Freddie had left to do some shopping. He set the magazine aside and shifted with a slight grunt, his hand automatically going to his baby bump. As he had found again a comfortable position, John came to sit beside him, placing a hand on his belly and gently stroking it.

Roger sighed, resting his head on John’s shoulders, eyes following the movement of John’s hand on his belly. A smile made its way to Roger’s lips as he soon felt the baby kick.

”Yes, that’s your papa – or one of them,” he spoke softly, causing John to chuckle lightly, and warmth filled Roger’s chest. ”Your other fathers should come home soon.” 

”They’re a bit late, though. Freddie probably got too excited.”

”Most likely and Brian definitely isn’t happy to be dragged to every clothing store,” Roger stated and John hummed in agreement.

”Let’s hope that they come home without any drama,” John said and Roger knew what he meant. Lately Brian and Freddie had butted their heads together quite often and those moments had usually led to Freddie storming away from their apartment, leaving Brian to look after him with displeased and confused expression. At first they had thought it was because of Roger’s pregnancy and the fact that they didn’t know which of the three of them was the other biological father but Roger was pretty sure there was something else going on, too.

”Yeah, it’s been a bit stressing to see them argue as they basically never used to do that before. It can’t be because of that we don’t know for sure who the other biological father is. I mean, we all know it’s probably either you or Brian as Freddie doesn’t top that often and we have talked about this so many times and it has always seemed that Freddie is okay with that but what if he isn’t?” Roger pondered, lifting his head from John’s shoulder and searching for an eye-contact.

John let out a sigh, his expression changing thoughtful, maybe even a bit worried as he looked at Roger. ”I really don’t know what’s bothering him but obviously Brian has something to do with it, too.”

Roger nodded, starting to think through the scenes Brian and Freddie had caused lately but he was interrupted by the sound of keys in the lock and the baby happily kicking in his belly.

Soon Freddie and Brian walked to the living room smiling widely and carrying several shopping bags. Roger’s eyes shifted between the pair curiously before he turned his head to look at John who raised his brows, clearly a bit surprised that Brian and Freddie hadn’t come in arguing.

”Seems that this little shopping trip was good for you two,” Roger pointed out, smiling and Freddie’s eyes twinkled as he grinned, dropping the bags on the floor.

”Oh yes! We found a lot of cute baby clothes but we also got good news.” The singer looked so excited as he shared a meaningful look with Brian. 

Roger blinked confused. 

Brian discarded the bags he had been carrying to the floor and wrapped then an arm around Freddie, pulling him against his side, a warm smile adorning his lips.

”Good news?”

Freddie nodded eagerly, then grabbing Brian’s free hand and placing it on his stomach. Roger blinked again, gaze falling to Freddie’s stomach and slowly everything in his mind came together.

”You’re pregnant,” he gasped.

”Yes!” Freddie exclaimed, making a little jump and causing Brian to chuckle. Roger just stared at them with wide eyes as he was still processing everything and silence filled the room.

-

”Well, that explains everything. The way you’ve been acting lately…” John eventually broke the silence, the relief audible in his voice. Both Brian and Freddie’s expressions changed more serious, even slightly apologetic.

”Uh, I know I’ve been a bitch lately but it was just because I was so stressed that I had get my hopes up for nothing as a few of the tests were negative. Yesterday I had a doctor’s appointment to take another test and today they called and said it came out positive.”

Roger nodded smiling a little. ”So, there’s gonna be two babies, then.”

Freddie smiled at him back. ”Yeah.”

”Come here, both of you,” Roger said, motioning the pair to join him and John. They did as asked, Freddie being the one to squeeze himself between Roger and John while Brian decided to sit on John’s lap much to the bassist’s surprise. However, it wasn’t like he was complaining as he wrapped his arms around Brian and resting his head on the guitarist’s shoulder.

”So you aren’t mad? I mean because we didn’t tell about this to you before.” Freddie then asked, sounding a bit hesitating, and Roger immediately threw an arm around his shoulders.

”Of course not. This is great news,” Roger replied, giving a light kiss to Freddie’s temple. ”Though, I have to admit that I thought you two were perhaps arguing because you don’t know who the other father of this baby will be,” he continued, gently patting his belly.

”Oh, no, I know it’s most likely not mine and it’s completely fine. Brian just tried his best to support me when I was stressing over the tests but as you have seen, it didn’t go so well. And to be honest, I was a bit jealous as you got pregnant and I realized that I wanted that, too, so…” Freddie cut off, turning to look at Brian and Roger’s gaze followed, settling on the guitarist.

”Freddie suggested us – I mean me and him – to… uh, you know,” Brian stopped, his cheeks slightly flushing as he made gestures with his hands. Roger stifled a laugh but couldn’t help the grin from splitting his lips. John chuckled against Brian’s shoulder blade as he tightened his arms around him.

”So, you wanted to increase your changes at getting pregnant but apparently Brian didn’t quite agree with your plan, right?” Roger asked, earning a nod from Brian and a confirming hum from Freddie.

”I didn’t like that you two were left out but Freddie didn’t want to concern you with this and that’s why were arguing every once in a while. I was trying to assure him that you would be there two support him but he still didn’t want to tell you. He was scared that the test would never come out as positive,” Brian spoke quietly, taking Freddie’s hand in his and looking at the singer with sympathy.

Roger’s grin died immediately as something unpleasant moved in his chest and he buried his face to Freddie’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent.

”Oh, love, you should have told us how you were feeling. Brian’s right – we would have supported you, no matter what.”

”I’m sorry,” Freddie mumbled. Brian was soothingly stroking back of his hand with this thumb, the look in his eyes now seeming sad and pained, and when Roger moved his gaze to John, he was looking at the singer with identical look.

”We love you Fred, so much,” John said, voice thick with emotion as he leaned sideways to rest his head against the singer’s upper arm. ”You can always count on us.”

There was a moment of silence and the baby made itself known again by giving Roger a light kick.

”He or she agrees,” Roger stated, a small smile tucking at the corners of his mouth while he stroked his belly.

Freddie shifted slightly, causing John to move his head away from his upper arm, and placed his free hand on his still flat stomach.

”It’s almost surreal… To know that I’m pregnant,” the singer breathed out.

”I know that feeling,” Roger commented quietly. ”But trust me, it will start to feel much more real soon.”

Smile spread over Freddie’s lips as he lifted his gaze up to Roger.

”I’m looking forward to it.”

Roger raised his brow as if to ask if Freddie was serious and when his eyes shifted to Brian and John, he could see them sharing a slightly horrified look. They must have just come to the realization that now they would have to deal with two pregnant boyfriends. Roger couldn’t help but feel sympathy for them for the next months wouldn’t be easy for the poor boys.

Brian stood up from John’s lap, then kneeled on the floor in front of Freddie and Roger, and his hand came to the hem of Freddie’s shirt, lifting it up. Smiling he leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the stomach, causing Freddie to let out a giggle. Then he did the same to Roger’s bump, moving his shirt aside and softly brushing the stretched skin near the navel with his thumb before pressing his lips against it. When Roger’s eyes met Brian’s, all he could see was warmth and love in those hazel orbs.

”Sorry to break your little moment but I’m curious,” John started and they all turned gazes to him. ”Fred, why did you choose Brian?”

Freddie sighed, shrugging. ”I’m not sure. He just happened to find one test I had taken and asked me about it. Then it all just… Well, I was upset and he was there to comfort me and things just went on from that.”

John nodded, understanding clear in his eyes. 

”The baby might not be mine,” Brian added then, probably sensing the question hanging the air even though it wasn’t voiced. John smiled, taking a hold of Brian’s arm and gently pulling. Brian understood the message and stood up, going back to sit on John’s lap and he was immediately pulled into a sweet kiss. 

”It doesn’t matter who the father is, I will love them as my own. As long as they both are born healthy, I’m happy,” John spoke after he and Brian parted from the kiss. Brian smiled at him and rested his forehead against John’s. Roger and Freddie shared a look, both smiling widely and Roger had to take his chance to steal a quick kiss from Freddie’s lips. 

”Promise that next time you’ll talk to us if something’s bothering you,” Roger said, moving his left hand to cup the side of Freddie’s face.

”I promise.”

Roger leaned in for another kiss, and though it was a bit awkward angle for him as he wasn’t as pliable as before the pregnancy, he ignored the slight discomfort it caused to his body. He was happy that everything was finally settled, the weight of the stress rolling off from his shoulders as his and Freddie’s mouths danced together slowly. 

When they eventually broke the kiss, Brian and John were looking at him and Freddie lovingly; the warmth spread in Roger’s chest and the baby probably sensed his happiness as he could feel them starting to dance around in the safe cocoon of his belly.

”Now that everything’s settled, we could take a look what you two found on a shopping trip,” John suggested and the twinkle returned to Freddie’s eyes, his smile widening so much it seemed almost blinding.

”Yes, of course!” the singer rejoiced, not wasting time to stand up and walk over the discarded shopping bags. ”Oh, you will love these,” he continued a bit more quietly as he started to delve in one of the bags.

Roger’s eyes stayed on Freddie for a while but then he turned his attention back to John and Brian. He gestured Brian to come closer to him with his hand and the guitarist dropped himself on the couch between him and John, smiling softly at Roger. Brian’s hand found instantly a place on the baby bump and in the next moment his mouth collided with Roger’s. They could hear Freddie mumbling something in the background and it caused them both to laugh into the kiss before they broke apart.

With one last glance at each other they turned to look at Freddie who was now going through another bag, apparently searching for something specific piece of clothing.

A happy sigh escaped from Roger’s lips as he placed both of hands on his belly, excited to see Freddie’s fashion choices and ready to question them. Knowing Freddie there would probably be something over the top but Roger couldn’t deny the fact that he loved that side of the singer. 

When Freddie eventually presented them the first piece of clothing, eyes twinkling so bright and smile so wide that he could have light up a whole stadium, Roger’s heart made an extra jump in his chest.

The tiny onesie that the singer was holding was the cutest thing Roger had ever seen.

He couldn’t prevent the tears from pooling in his eyes but in that moment he didn’t care even if the whole world had seen him crying over one piece of clothing.

All the emotions came flooding right in.

The overwhelming happiness.

The love he felt for his boyfriends.

The love he felt for their yet unborn babies.

His heart melted and the tears fell free as Freddie walked back to them, handing Roger the onesie. Roger took it, gripping it with both hands and hugging it tightly against his chest. The boys gently nudged him to move and before he even realized, he was safely tucked into the nest they formed around him and it only make him cry harder.

Everything was just so _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. ^__^


End file.
